The present invention relates to a rotary washing brush device.
Objects of the invention are to provide a rotary washing brush device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a cleaning brush, and especially as a bath brush.